The Masters Strike Back
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Sequel to Attack of the Padawans. AU Post Ep. 3 Anakin didn't turn, and twelve years later a group of unruly padawans pranked the master's including Master Skywalker...now the masters are striking back...or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**The Master's Strike Back**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Watching...Law and Order? IDK why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...at all.

A/N Sequel to Attack of the Padawans. AU Post Ep. 3 Anakin didn't turn, and twelve years later a group of unruly padawans pranked the master's including Master Skywalker...now the masters are striking back.

Info: Master Skywalker's padawan-Luke Skywalker

Master Kenobi's padawan- Ayslyn Kenobi

Master Windu's padawan-Leia Skywalker

Master Koon's padawan-Iulio Antilles

Master Allie's padawan-Eron Yinn

Master Ti's padawan- Meta Dogu

Knight Tano's padawan- Mikel Ackbar

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The council chambers were full. It seemed all of the master's were present for this important meeting. Except for Grand Master Yoda, he was out on a mission to track down a dark jedi.

Yet the other master's did not inform Yoda of the important meeting...why? Because Yoda was discovered to have been the employer of the pranking padawan's.

"Why did you call this meeting, Master Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

Anakin Skywalker stood," I called you all here to talk about what we must do about the Padawan's Attack."

Shaak Ti stood also," I say we do nothig about this 'attack' it was only a line of harmless pranks afterall."

Anakin spun toward Master Ti," How can you say such a thing, Master? Was it not your padawan, Meta Dogu who took part in this villainy?"

Master Ti shook her head sorrowfully," Indeed Padawan Dogu did participate. But was it not your own padawan and son, Luke Skywalker who started the group of pranking padawans in the first place?"

Anakin took a deep breath," Luke is very...talented in ways to prank people."

Master Windu snorted," Like father, like son."

Anakin glowered," Now, who all was in on this scheme again, Master Windu?"

Windu looked down at his notes," It's been established that the padawans worked as a team. The members of this team being as follows: Luke Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, Ayslyn Kenobi, Meta Dogu, Eron Yinn, Iulio Antilles, with occasional help from Padawan Ackbar, and a student of the Exploration Corps, Han Solo."

Anakin paced," Yes, but who was in fact, the _employer _of the padawans?"

The entire council sighed," Master Yoda."

Before Anakin could start again, Obi-Wan interrupted," Why does this bother you so much, Anakin? It was only a harmless prank!"

Anakin stopped," Why does this bother me? This bothers me because...because..."

"Because," Master Allie finished," your own children beat you at you own game? How does it feel to be given a taste of your own medicene?"

Anakin marched toward the door," If you will not help me...I will prank them myself."

Master Windu followed him," I very rarely say this, but I am with you Anakin."

**MEANWHILE**

Luke and Ayslyn stayed deathly silent in the vent in the corner of the Jedi Council Tower.

"Hey, Luke?" Ayslyn questioned.

"Hmm?"

"I think we're getting too old to climb in vents."

"What makes you say that?" Luke whispered.

"We're stuck."

Luke and Ays both attempted to move, but found they were wedged into the vent. Not only were they stuck, but they seemed to be glued to it as well.

The two struggled for several minuites before they began to yell.

Obi-Wan jumped up, and both Skywalker and Windu turned around upon hearing the loud screms echoing through the chamber.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan called to the voices.

"Who do you think we are? Just let us out!" Luke screamed.

Ayslyn added a please.

"Where are you, son?" Anakin asked.

There was a silence," The vent."

Anakin raced over and yanked the vent open to reveal a squished and glued Luke and Ayslyn.

"Who did this?" Master Windu called as Anakin tried to pull the padawans out of the vent.

"Why don't we ask you? The master's must have done this to punish us," Ayslyn commented.

Master Windu laughed," Yes just now, we couldn't have done this."

"Then who did?" Luke gasped as his father pulled him out.

Anakin shook his head," It must have been..."

"YODA!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Grand

Master Yoda frowned at the padawans, although they'd been pulled out to safety the two were still glued--together.

"Did this, I did not."

"Yeah sure," Luke said fuming," I'm going to be stuck to Ayslyn for days!"

"Puhh-lease," Leia yawned," She's the unlucky one, getting stuck with you on her backside for days!"

Yoda raised his voice," Did this i did not. Plan this I did not."

Anakin jumped up," Master Yoda, I must say that this was very funny, but the joke's over. You can come clean now."

Yoda shook his head," Listen to the Force. Did this I did not."

"Then who did?" Meta demanded.

A bluish, ghost figure appeared in front of the angered people," I did."

Anakin and Luke wore identical looks of surprise," MASTER QUI-GON?"

"Great," Leia muttered," Next thing you know, mom will pull a prank!"

A/N How was it?


	2. AN New seuquel posted!

A/N I have the sequel to this story, The Pranking Menace, now posted! Please read and review!


End file.
